


A New Home

by Rabiator



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: Hinata is transported to an alternate universe, as seen in Road To Ninja, and soon ends up staying with her doppleganger, "Rina." Hijinks (and graphic cheating sex) ensue.





	A New Home

**Chapter 1: New In Town**  
   
Hinata was making her way through the forests outside Konoha, on her way to meet Naruto. The two had a nice little afternoon planned, touring some of the wilderness spots near the village, having a picnic by a stream they’d discovered together. It would be just the two of them, free from the hustle and bustle of the village. Hinata was wearing her normal clothes, jacket zipped up tight, forehead protector jangling about her neck. The woods were quiet, the muted sounds of birds coming here and there as Hinata walked, proper as always.  
   
She was nearly to the stream when she noticed a strange light coming from a patch of grass, just off the dirt path. Maybe a fallen kunai, reflecting sunlight, she thought. Placing her picnic basket down, Hinata went to examine it. Drawing closer, she first noticed that whatever this light was, it wasn’t being reflected off of anything, it was being emitted from something, an unnatural looking glow. And then she actually what the object was, some sort of glass orb. It was faceted somehow, as though it had been cut many times, emitting a dazzling array of colors. It was…entrancing, there was no other word for it, a soothing, hypnotizing pressure on Hinata’s mind. More than just light, it was heat, and almost a constant, buzzing sound in her ears.  
   
Bending down, Hinata reached out, slowly, not sure why. She couldn’t even conceive of doing anything but what she was doing right now touching the orb. With one final jerk of her hand, her fingers made contact, and she opened her mouth to squeal. It was hot! And then-  
   
There was a flash of light, and Hinata saw things, impossible things. A dazzle of people, and places, things that were impossible-a demure modestly dressed Tsunade, a nice, charming Hanabi, and other things, Naruto with dark hair and a scowl across his face. More and more, faster and faster, images melding into one another, possibilities, past and future.  
   
Then the light faded, and Hinata blinked her eyes, casting about to figure out what had happened. It seemed like she was in the same place, the same trees, same grass. But the orb was gone. And-her picnic basket too. That was odd. Where could it have possibly gone?  
“Oi, Hinata! What are you just standing about for?” A voice called. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.  
   
Turning Hinata saw Naruto-but not Naruto, he looked more like the dark haired version she had seen earlier, but he was blond. He was racing towards her, looking slightly confused. He stopped, eyeing her up and down. “I thought you were bringing a picnic basket.” He said, slightly irritable. “And what are you  _wearing?_ ”  
   
“That’s what I’d like to freaking know!” Another voice came. This one was even more familiar. Frighteningly so.  
   
Hinata whirled away from this strange version of Naruto and saw…herself. But like, a version of herself with anger on her face, barely dressed. Short shorts, leg warmers that barely covered her knees. The same jacket, but zipped all the way down, revealing her bouncing breasts, which jiggled with every angry step she took. She got right in Hinata’s face.  
   
“And just who the  _hell_  are you supposed to be?” Hinata whirled back, confused. She fell on her rear, and everything went black.  
   
When she woke up, there was  _that face_  again. She gasped. “Ack!” Hinata shot up, realizing she was in a strange bed.  
   
“Ok, now who are you? And if you say Hinata Hyuga, I’ll smack that little doe-eyed expression off your face. I’m Hinata Hyuga, bitch. What is this, some kind of trick?” Her other self was pointing at her, getting ever closer, poking her in between the collarbone. Hinata shook her head, confused. She also thought (very strangely) that ‘she’ looked very pretty. Even if it was slutty to have the jacket zipped down like that.  
   
“But I  _am-_ look, something’s not right here. I was going to meet Naruto, and then there was this orb, and now I’m here. This is Konoha, right?”  
   
The other her blew a strand of hair absently from her face. “Duh, this is Konoha. Hokage is old lady Tsunade, see?” She held up a small picture, one Hinata recognized but was confused by.  
   
“Oh, something is very wrong.”  
   
A few hours later, the two Hinatas were sitting down, in the living room (this was her double’s apartment, apparently, she lived by herself) listening to Kakashi. Well, this place’s Kakashi.  
He strode around the room. “Ok, let’s get this straight. You’re Hinata Hyuga. _You’re_  Hinata Hyuga. Only, where you come from, Menma is called Naruto, has two dead parents, and the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi. Am I missing anything?”  
   
Hinata shrugged. “Well, there’s more to it than that, but those are the broad points.”  
   
Kakashi nodded. “Very strange-I’ve heard legends of such things, alternate worlds, but I always figured they were no more than legends. And you get here by means of a glowing orb. An orb that is now gone.”  
   
“Yes!” Hinata nodded. “If we can find the orb, I can get back home.”  
   
Her double sighed, stretching her legs over her couch. So crass. Not the way a lady should sit,  
Hinata thought.  
“Well, good luck with that. Why aren’t you having this discussion somewhere else-the Hokage’s office, the training grounds, outside, anywhere else?” She drolled.  
   
“Because she’s going to stay with you, Hyuga-san.”  
   
“What?! Why, in the hell, should she-!” Hinata wondered if she’d ever looked as angry as her double, who stomped on the ground, arms over her legs, fuming. Kakashi held up a hand.  
   
“Because I’m sure the two of you have plenty in common, beneath the surface. Because she has nowhere else to stay. Because the Hokage will appreciate it. And because I said so.”  
   
“Fine.” She made a fist. “What am I going to call her?”  
   
Kakashi shrugged. “Actually, as I recall, only your mother calls you Hinata. You prefer Rina right?”  
   
Rina nodded. “Fine, I guess. She gets to stay in my guest room, and she gets to use my full name. Frickin perfect.”  
   
Hinata blushed and bowed her head. “I’m very sorry. I promise you, I don’t want to stay here any longer than necessary-“  
   
“Why? Is my place not good enough for you?!”  
   
“No-no!” Hinata shook her head desperately. “I just meant…I want to return to my home. And then you can have your apartment all to yourself.”  
   
Rina seemed mollified by this. “Fine, whatever.”  
   
Kakshi rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, I gotta find that orb.”  
   
Shortly after he left, Rina was making herself busy, getting dressed up. Menma would be coming over later she said. It was difficult for Hinata not to think of him as Naruto, as  _her_  Naruto, but she tried to put that thought out of her mind. Instead she focused on looking at the village from Rina’s window. It looked much the same on first glance, but if you looked closer, there were tiny differences here and there-a building that had been damaged in her own world that looked pristine here, or buildings that rose tall where in her world existed empty ground or small homes. And something else…  
   
Hinata blushed and gasped a little as she saw something, but loud enough for Rina to hear. The other girl, wearing a pair of indecently tight black pants and a button-down shirt that revealed much of her cleavage, joined Hinata at the window. “What are you looking at? Oh… _him_.”  
   
It was Sasuke, although not as Hinata knew him. He was dressed differently for one thing, and he was actually  _smiling._  Not a small smile, not a confident smirk,  but grinning from ear to ear. Hinata didn’t know if she had ever seen such a thing before in her life.  
   
And then there was the reason he was smiling.  
   
Perched up on his shoulders, legs draping down over was Tenten, much as Hinata knew her from her own world. Except her clothes seemed torn in several places, crudely patched up. She also had a bandage on her face. Was she poor in this world?  
   
Next to Hinata, Rina scoffed, one hand on her hips. “Little slut.” She said with contempt. The sheer venom in her voice startled Hinata slightly, and she blushed.  
   
Still, Tenten did look to be…enamored with Sasuke, as he bounced her upon her shoulders as they walked, and even from up by the window, the pair of Hyugas could her giggles. Sasuke bucked his shoulders, pretending to almost lose his grip on her legs, and she wobbled.  
   
“Oh, Sasuke!” Tenten playfully pouted. “Stop it!” She teased.  
   
Hinata couldn’t get over how much better Sasuke looked with a cheerful expression on his face.  
   
“Are they…dating?” She asked Rina, once she had gotten over her initial shock at her counterpart’s vulgarity.  
   
Rina blew air through her nose and fussed with her shirt, pushing even more of her bust into view.  _So shameless,_ Hinata thought.  
   
“Not hardly. Sasuke doesn’t really ‘date’ girls, he’s more the hit it and quit it type. He’s been through half the girls in the village already. Pretty boy,” She said dismissively. Hinata blushed again as she silently agreed-Sasuke was indeed handsome, whatever other traits he possessed.  
Sasuke and Tenten were soon out of sight, her giggles resounding in the air as they headed to what must have been his apartment.  
   
Rina soon whirled on Hinata, taking another moment to adjust her ‘girls’. “Look, Menma is going to be her soon, so you just stay out of the way, got it?” Hinata nodded, not wanting to make things difficult for her host.  
   
Rina stepped closer to her, and Hinata moved backwards instinctively, against the window. Her double leaned in close, hair draping across Hinata’s chest and shoulders. Rina’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but she also sounded almost dangerously angry.  
   
“If you touch him, I’ll fucking kill you.”  
   
Rina leaned back, smiling as though nothing unusual had been said. “Ok?” Hinata merely nodded again, dumbstruck.  
   
“Ok, I’ve got to get ready!” With that, Rina headed off to her room, closing the door with a slam as she continued to ‘get ready’ for her date. In Hinata’s opinion, she was putting far too much effort on her appearance and not nearly enough on her behavior. That wasn’t how a lady should act, and to see someone with her own appearance getting dressed up like that-well. Hinata may have had large breasts, and there was nothing she could do about that, but that didn’t mean she had to go around pushing them up to her chin like some kind of…floozy. Not that she would ever say anything like that to Rina. Her alternate self was proving to be most unlike Hinata, although she had to admit she had similar feelings of jealousy to herself.  
   
It was a dark thing, but Hinata simply didn’t like it when other girls talked to Naruto. She would never call them sluts or threaten them like Rina had, but if she could find a way to stop them, she would. She and Naruto simply belonged together, they were made for one another, the young ninja truly believed that.  
   
Sighing a bit to herself at her predicament, Hinata decided to simply read in her new room. It was simply furnished, for a guest, twin bed, small dresser full of clothes Rina didn’t want/like anymore (not surprisingly Hinata actually liked some of these outfits they were more modest than what her counterpart wore) that she said Hinata could use while she was here. She didn’t want to interrupt Rina while she was getting ready (and indeed didn’t really want to talk to her at all, despite knowing she’d have to learn to get along with the girl at some point), and decided against going for a walk around the village. Hinata was worried people might mistake her for her doppleganger-Kushina said he was going to gather the village adults together and explain the situation tomorrow but until then, she’d have to stay put.  
   
A little while later, there was a knocking at the door, exuberant and resounding. Hinata listened, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the edge It must have been Naruto. Well, Menma, not  _her_  Naruto.  
   
She thought about going to answer the door, it was only polite after all. But then she thought Rina would get mad. So Hinata didn’t move, and heard the knocking come a second time.  
“Jeez, would you freaking get that already!” Rina yelled. “I’m busy here!”  
   
Sighing at her “roommate’s” impatience and temper again-and Hianta knew it wouldn’t be the last time, she went to go answer the door, still in the clothes she’d arrived in.  
   
She opened the door and…there he was. The same smile, the same whiskers, the same sparkle in his eye. Naruto. Except his hair was different, and he was dressed differently too, wearing darker clothes and nicer pants, and a coat with some sort of fox fur collar on it, white and fluffy. Hinata thought he looked nice, actually, a little more formal than Naruto ever dressed. She blushed, despite herself, but still remembered her manners and gave him a small bow of her head.  
   
“Hello, Menma-san. Rina-san is a little busy at the moment, getting ready.” She smiled politely at him. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
   
“Oh, that Hinata!” He caught himself. “I mean…Rina. She does like to look nice for me. You know,” He stepped inside, forcing Hinata to retreat slightly. Menma swung the door shut behind him. Normally, she would have relished being this close to him.  
   
He continued, seemingly oblivious of her discomfort. Or maybe he was just choosing to ignore it. “I know…Rina can come off a little bossy, and rude, but deep down, she’s a nice girl.”  
   
Hinata was far too polite to scoff at that, though it was her first mental response.  
   
“Its just she tends to hide that side of her, to make her seem tough. She doesn’t want anyone looking down on her.” Now  _that_  made perfect sense to Hinata. She was falling back into old patterns with this Rina already, letting the louder, pushier girl get her way simple because it wasn’t in Hinata’s nature to cause conflict. She had always looked to Naruto for inspiration, to find strength. It looked like Rina didn’t need anyone else to be confident.  
   
Hinata nodded, still blushing. “You must be lucky to have such a…strong girlfriend.” She allowed, willing to grant that Rina was at least no shrinking violet.  
   
Menma nodded and chuckled. “And she’s very beautiful as well. As I’m sure you’re well aware.”  
   
He took a step closer, completely casual, but it still made Hinata’s heart beat faster. He wasn’t her boyfriend, but he looked just like him and unlike her own counterpart, Menma seemed to be as friendly and upbeat as Naruto himself.  
   
“Uh…Memna-san, you are very kind. And I must confess you are…handsome as well.” She folded her hands together in front of her waist, subconsciously trying to feel more secure by holding onto something, even if that was herself.  
   
Hinata had a sudden flash to the picnic she and Naruto were supposed to have had earlier that day. Perhaps they would have made love together in the grass afterwards. Hinata though back to all the times they’d been together, bodies pressed hot and sweaty together, feeling completely safe in Naruto’s arms.  
   
Only this time in her mind’s eye, she had pressed her lips to Menma, running her hands through his dark hair. She could feel the heat burning on her face as she blushed even deeper and lowered her head slightly. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, Menma smiling at her, looking perfectly at peace and patient when-  
   
“Ah, you’re here!” Rina said. She looked impressive, even Hinata had to admit. She was wearing high shoes that accentuated her legs, and a daring one-strap black dress that barely covered the bottom of her ass, completely showing one creamy pale skinned shoulder. She had also added long, fingerless black gloves that came up to just about her elbows. Hinata was amazed she wasn’t showing off her tits more, not that that was saying much. While they were completely covered they were also tightly packed in the dress, and every step she made sent them wobbling.  
   
Rina threw herself at Menma, giving him a great big hug, wrapping her arms against her neck. She leaned in close, pressing her body against his in all the right spaces. Hinata thought that it looked like she was trying to smother him with all her curves, and made a noise that sounded like she was clearing her throat.  
   
Menma who had returned Rina’s hug warmly, though perhaps not as enthuastically, glanced at her, standing in the entry-way. Rina looked too, though her expression was less a glance and more of a death glare.  
   
“Yes?” Rina asked icily. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”  
   
Hinata nodded quickly, stammering. “We-well, I guess I can go to my room and exercise. And then...maybe I’ll take a nap.”  
   
Her voice trailed off and diminished as she realized no one was listening to her. Menma was staring at Rina’s as she led him by the hand into the living room, not even bothering to look back at Hinata. She made sure to pop her hips with every step, heels clacking as Menma did his best not to drool at the sight of her nearly shrink-wrapped tight booty.  
   
“Whatever, just keep it down and stay out of our way, Hinata-chan.” Her double said mockingly.  
   
Retiring to her room, Hinata did exercise for a little while, mostly doing deep leg lunges and squats to keep herself in shape. If she went too long without working out her body got even fleshier, heavy tits and wriggling, jiggling ass. Though Naruto always complimented her on her body, Hinata tried to keep herself in as tight as condition as possible, which had left her with a very firm, toned behind and two lithe, fairly muscled legs. In her quieter moments, she was proud of her body. She was glad for the opportunity as well because exercising helped tire her out and soon she laid down, hoping to drift off into sleep. It was odd enough sharing a home with her doppleganger, but knowing that she was with a copy of her boyfriend in the living room, doing who-knows-what (with Rina dressed the way she was Hinata doubted they were just going to have a nice long chat and a quiet meal), that was nearly more than she could handle.  
   
Still, it  _had_ been a long, trying day, and even though it was only just getting dark, Hinata soon found herself falling asleep, tossing and turning somewhat in the unfamiliar bed. Finally, sleep claimed her, and as dreams approached, she had one last naïve hope that this world was the dream, and that she would soon awaken in her own home, in her own Konoha, with  _her_  beloved Naruto waiting. She was to be disappointed.  
   
 _Thump. Thump. Thump-thump._  
   
Hinata’s eyes opened blearily. It sounded like someone was moving furniture around. It was coming right from the far wall, which was Rina’s room. Hinata sat up slowly in bed, breathing slightly hurriedly. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was making that noise. She may not have been as sexually aggressive as Rina obviously was, but she wasn’t a virgin either, and she had Naruto had made those noises themselves a few times. Already as she grew more awake, she could hear other, filthier sounds.  
   
“Oh, that’s it you fucker, pound me like that!” Rina, shouting throatily.  
   
Hinata blushed, shocked by the vulgarity of what she was wearing. It was her voice, but not her voice, which made it even worse.  
   
“Oooh, yes! Right there, right there right there!” Rina babbled and Menma grunted. The sound of slapping flash and the thumping of the bed rang in Hinata’s ears-it wasn’t very late, but it was late enough that there were few other noises in the apartment, meaning Rina and Menma’s sex seemed all the louder for it.  
   
Hinata closed her eyes, but that just made things worse. As soon as her eyes were closed, in her mind she saw herself and Naruto once again. But what with Rina’s cries of “Harder! Ugh, oh shit!”, that peaceful, idyllic image was soon replaced by she and Naruto naked, bodies entwined.  Their lovemaking had always been a calm, romantic affair, a gentle joining together, not just of two bodies, but of two people who deeply cared for one another, of two spirits, acting in unison. But now…  
   
The filth that Rina was spouting, the idea that she might never see Naruto again, a fear she had been unable to say aloud but one that ate away now in the dark solitude of her room…it was all too much for Hinata. She needed some sort of escape, some sort of release. And with her situation being what it was, there was really only one option that made sense.  
   
Hinata was topless underneath her bedsheet, breasts caressed and festooned in the soft white cloth. Her wide hips and ass were snug inside a pair of almost childish pajamas that she soon pushed down to her thighs. A lot of people saw Hinata as some sort of blushing violet, which was true-to a point. She wasn’t ignorant, or as naïve as she might seem to some-she just valued a sense of appropriateness, of saying the right thing at the right moment. Thus, she would never speak of masturbation to anyone else, and flush scarlet if anyone tried to speak about it to her, but that didn’t mean she had no experience.  
   
Hinata bit her lip softly, running a hand over the expanse of her chest, big fleshy tits, so large and yet still so firm the benefits of youth and the body training of a talented young kunoichi. There was an even louder  _thump_  from the next room, and it sounded like Rina was flush against the wall now, moaning like some sort of injured animal, in the throes of passion.  
   
A finger circled outside Hinata’s folds, which already betrayed her arousal, slick and shining with sticky juices. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this, pleasure herself to the horrid, but undeniably arousing sounds of her and her boyfriend’s dopplegangers screwing in the next room.  
   
Hinata soon plunged a finger inside her tight pussy, breathing heavily. In other circumstances, she might have been worried about being heard, but with the racket the pair were making-it sounded like Rina was gonna be pounded through the wall at any moment!-she didn’t think that was likely. Hinata had always been the quiet sort, but now that she didn’t have to worry about that, she soon heard herself panting and moaning, little high pitched fluttering sounds.  
   
Hinata now had two fingers inside her, moving her hips and her wrist in tandem, rocking her head back and forth on the pillow. Her thumb made quick, insistent circles around her clitoris.  
   
“Oh, that’s it, right there baby, you’re gonna make me come! Don’t stop, just like that, keep going, yes, yes YES!!”  
   
The sounds of Rina’s orgasm enflamed Hinata, who could too easily imagine the sight. Just for a second, she imagined  _herself_  with Menma, but that was wrong. Her heart belonged to Naruto, and only to him. Hinata’s body, however, had no such restrictions, and her orgasm grew ever closer. Rina’s screams of pleasure soon died down, and were replaced with other noises.  
   
Soft wet, sucking noises. Menma’s groans intensified. “Oh, baby I’m gonna shoot!”  
   
Rina spoke, voice sounding thick. “That’s it, Menma give me that come! Blast your hot sticky jizz all over me! Cover these fat tits you like so much!”  
   
That thought, of her (Rina, Hinata, they all seemed the same in Hinata’s frenzy of self-pleasure) tits getting covered in hot sticky splashes of come, pushed Hinata over the edge. She squeezed her fingers as deep as she could inside her spasming pussy, and was soon squealing in an orgasm, biting her pillow, not nearly as loud as her double, but no less passionate. Her hand mashed and squeezed at her nipples as her crotch bucked and heaved. It had been so quick, but still, that was one of the best orgasms Hinata had yet experienced in her young life. Still, she wished Naruto had been here with her, and it was with mixed feelings that the Hyuga girl began to fall asleep.  
   
It seemed Menma and Rina had the same idea, for their groans soon grew quieter. Hinata just hoped they didn’t wake her up again. Still aglow in the aftermath of her orgasm, Hinata decided that this new, strange world wasn’t  _all_  bad.  
   
A little while later, after enjoying a very restful sleep, there was a soft thump in the apartment. While not very familiar with the layout of the place just yet, Hinata figured it was the front door. Menma must have just left, she thought, still drowsy. It was even later, and the idea of Rina’s girlfriend leaving after the sex they’d just had was strange to Hinata. Wasn’t one of the best things about sleeping with your boyfriend actually, well,  _sleeping_  with him? Hinata would have done just about anything to be snuggled up in Naruto’s arms right now. Still, it wasn’t very surprising Rina wasn’t the cuddly type, mean girl that she was. But to kick your boyfriend out of bed when he probably just wanted to get some sleep himself-Rina really was…a bitch, a word Hinata would almost never actually say to anyone aloud.  
   
But then Hinata heard further noises, inside the apartment. Not Rina’s room. So someone hadn’t left the apartment…someone had come  _inside._  
   
A little worried, Hinata sat up, stretching her legs. She had kicked off her pajamas in her sleep and was now naked except for her modest blue panties. Despite their simple cut and fashion, they didn’t manage to cover all of Hinata’s rather large ass, leaving her cheeks poking out in an almost cute manner as she walked quietly to the guest room’s door. Cracking it open slightly, she took a look around, her Byakukan letting her see the whole rest of the apartment without having to open the door wide.  
   
Rina was out there, wearing a nightie that looked to be about two sizes too small-it exposed her pale flat stomach and hugged her tits in an indecent fashion. Her ass was barely covered by the peach-colored material and it was clear she wasn’t wearing any bottoms. Hinata blushed, but wasn’t as embarrassed as she might have been-after all they had the exact same body. What really stood out to Hinata was that her double was not alone.  
   
Sasuke was in the apartment, dressed as he had been earlier when they had seen him with Tenten. Why on earth was he here at such a late hour? Rina had apparently let him in, given how close they both were to the door, but she didn’t look happy  
   
“What are you thinking, coming here now?” She asked, poking him in the chest with her index finger.  
   
“Especially after practically half the village saw you taking that slut Tenten to your house to fuck. Have you no shame?” Hinata would have wilted a little under such anger, but Sasuke seemed completely non-plussed by it. He actually smiled a bit, which was still a weird thing for Hinata to see.  
   
“You’re one to talk. I can smell your room from here-Menma paid a visit, huh?” Now that Hinata thought about it, she could detect a familiar, very distinctive smell from Rina and her room. Just what was going on between these two?  
   
Rina scowled, clenching her teeth-clearly angry at Sasuke, unwilling to admit he had a bit of a point. She really had to right to call him out for sleeping with another girl. Still, she refused to admit defeat just yet. She crossed her arms over her breasts and turned away from Sasuke.  
   
”Stupid jerk.”  
   
She mumbled, voice a low growl. “You shouldn’t have come here-not with Menma and that goody-goody here.” Sasuke only smiled wider at that.  
   
“You should leave.” Hinata couldn’t help but notice that Sasuke had drawn closer to Rina while she was speaking. His hands glided along her thighs, just barely touching her. His body pressed against her shorter form and his-  
   
Hinata clapped her hands to her mouth, stifling a small squeak of surprise.  
   
Sasuke’s pants were tented out by the biggest bulge she’d ever seen in her life. It looked almost painful how swollen they were, and he slowly rubbed his body against Rina, grinding his clothed erection into her soft, barely covered ass. She didn’t look like she minded half as much as she had been acting before.  
   
Sasuke brushed Rina’s hair from her shoulder, fingers lightly pressing on the soft, creamy skin. He leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear. “Is that really what you want? For me to just walk out…right now?” He added, swiveling his hips slightly and digging into her big white rear with his bulge.  
   
For just a second, Hinata thought she might actually push him away-she did still look angry. But then, she always looked that way, and with a sigh, Rina leaned back into Sasuke’s body, now grinding her ass along his shaft.  
   
She muttered. “Damn you.”  
   
With a few quick hand motions, Rina enacted a jutsu-judging by the positions she used, and the fact that it was now eerily quiet in the living room to Hinata’s ears, it was some sort of sound-proofing jutsu. Shinobi often used them when they needed to carry out a stealthy assignment that would have otherwise been too noisy, like breaking things or assassinating targets.  
   
Hinata knew that she should just close the door. As Rina turned and embraced Sasuke, and they began to kiss-well passionate wasn’t the right word. There was hunger, and aggressiveness in their kiss, and Rina bit Sasuke’s lower lip slightly, earning her a smack on her ass, the shapely flesh rippling and bouncing at his touch. Sasuke entwined his fingers in her softer hair and pressed his body harder against hers, deepening the kiss.  
   
Yes, all she had to do was close the door and go to sleep-it’d be easier than before, since now she couldn’t hear what was going on. And neither could Menma-poor Menma, Hinata thought. She had known Rina was no good, but to see her so brazenly cheating with this…playboy, Hinata was disgusted. The thought of cheating on Naruto had never occurred, not just because she felt cheating was wrong, but because Naruto was just…she could not imagine a more perfect boyfriend or lover.  
   
And yet, rather than return to her bed, Hinata’s hands did their own jutsu work, allowing her to penetrate the sound-proofing jutsu. As soon as she did, the moans and wet smacking sounds of Sasuke and Rina’s kissing came flooding back to her ears. Hinata blushed from her cheeks to the very roots of her hair, but she didn’t avert her eyes from the shameful display.  
   
Rina had begun dry humping on Sasuke’s crotch, her hands working at his waist as his mouth crushed hers in a dirty, urgent kiss. Though her eyes were closed in pleasure, her hands didn’t fumble even for an instant, and Sasuke’s belt was soon undone. Rina pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath. Hinata felt wetness creeping along her inner lips as she watched, a twisted voyeuristic thrill running through her.  
   
Moving hurriedly, Rina dropped to her knees and pushed Sasuke’s pants and underwear down in one swift motion. What sprung into view made Hinata’s breath catch in her throat.  
   
Sasuke’s penis was well behind anything Hinata had ever seen before, not that she’d seen very many. There had been an accident with Neji once when she was younger and didn’t have full control over her Byakugan, and then her lovemaking with Naruto. Naruto had seemed very large indeed, and he boasted it was about six inches, and Hinata swore she could feel every single one stretching her out the first time they’d made love. But this…  
   
Sasuke’s cock bobbed up and down slightly from its own weight, and Rina looked up at him, slurping at the tip with her tongue. Her face was one of wicked lust and the nasty sounds she made with her tongue and mouth were at once disturbing and arousing for Hinata. Sasuke let out a small groan, showing he no doubt enjoyed it. The length from his neatly maintained dark pubes to the swollen, purple tip of his cock was only a few inches shy of a full foot of dickmeat, and far thicker than Naruto’s. It was also paler than Naruto’s, which somewhat intrigued Hinata. Again, she knew she should turn away, it would be so easy to close her eyes…but again she refused to look anywhere back at the sordid scene in front of her.  
   
Rina’s motions soon grew more hurried, and she locked eyes with Sasuke as she popped his dickhead into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out around the sizeable member, and her mouth was stretched so wide Hinata thought she must surely have been in some pain. But with a few glottal grunts and gags, Rina pushed her head forward as Sasuke thrust his hips, and soon she was taking every inch of the cockmeat down her throat. Hinata could _see_ the bulge in her neck as Sasuke worked his dick inside her, keeping a fierce grip on her lovely hair.  
   
“Not as easy as swallowing Menma’s little prick, huh?” He gloated.  
   
Rina glared up at him, her big ripe tits jiggling with every face-stretching lunge of Sasuke’s cock. If she was as angry as she looked, it only seemed to make her hornier, as well. Reaching out, she began massaging Sasuke’s balls, squeezing them firmly-perhaps a bit more firmly than Hinata would have, but Sasuke seemed to enjoy the rough treatment. ‘Gentle’ didn’t seem to be in their vocabulary when it came to sex. Indeed, the two of them only grew more frenzied in their motions, Sasuke fairly slamming his hips forward and Rina’s mouth lunging like a snake. Sick, glottal sounds erupted from Hinata’s doppleganger as she was face-fucked by Sasuke’s huge cock.  
   
Hinata almost didn’t realize her hands were moving until she began groping her own chest, tweaking her nipples and running her delicate fingers across her massive chest. Her other hand trailed across her stomach, dipping into the waistband of her blue panties as she watched the nasty cheating in front of her.  
   
Sasuke pulled out of Rina’s mouth after a few more minutes of rapid-paced jackhammering, his cock popping out of her tight throat and leaving Rina gagging and hacking for air.  
   
“Fucking…bastard.” She wheezed, glaring up at him Sticky juice trickled down her thighs as she stood up, facing Sasuke.  
   
“If Menma ever found out…”  
   
Sasuke cut her off by grabbing her hair, making her squeal in pain. “He won’t.” He said simply.  
Turning her around by the hair, Rina offered only token resistance, wiggling her barely-covered ass against Sasuke’s spit-slick member. He soon had her bent over the couch, a position blocked Rina from seeing Hinata in the doorway, though if Sasuke bothered to check he might-no, he wouldn’t look Hinata told herself. Why would he take his eyes off the sight before him?  
   
As Hinata continued masturbating, Sasuke pulled Rina’s nighty down, exposing her creamy breasts, eliciting another gasp, this one less outraged and more playful.  
   
“Go on then, you asshole. Pound my pussy while Menma’s asleep.” Rina urged, her hips bouncing as she wiggled her fat ass around Sasuke’s member, separating her two bouncing cheeks as they enveloped the steel-hard piece of meat. Hinata still couldn’t believe how identical their bodies looked.  
   
Sasuke wasted little time, rubbing his huge cockhead against Rina’s soaking pussy lips, moistening his dick-tip with her sticky sweet juices.  
   
“You’re always so wet for me, Rina.” His voice was teasing.  
   
“Or maybe that’s just cause Menma loosened me up for your skinny cock.” She shot back, looking over her shoulder with a mixture of lust and anger.  
   
Gripping her hips firmly, Sasuke laughed, taking a moment to admire the enormous swell of her ass, round womanly curves that exploded out of her relatively thin waist. With a single thrust, he shoved his cock deep inside Rina, nearly hilting himself in one go. She gasped, eyes rolling up a bit.  
   
“I reach places Menma has never been,” Sasuke said. He leaned over Rina, his body draped over top hers as he breathed along her neck.  
   
“Where no one has ever touched you before.” With another thrust, his balls slapped against her sopping pussy and his hips crashed into her ass, making the milky flesh wiggle and shake as he fully sheathed his cock inside Rina.  
   
“Fuck!” She gasped, biting her lower lip.  
   
“It feels like you’re hitting my godamn womb!” The heat from his body was almost overpowering-even Hinata could tell the temperature had risen a bit, from her vantage point in the doorway. She watched, fingers covering her open mouth lest she let out a squeal of some kind: since she had penetrated the sound-proof jutsu, she worried they might be able to hear her as well. Her other hand was busy, fingers delving deep into her pussy now, making soft squelching noises as her juices dripped down her legs.  
   
But the couple seem focused only on their urgent…well, fucking was the only word Hinata could think of to describe it. Flesh slapping against flesh, loud animal grunting from Sasuke and streams of loud, hiccup filth from Rina, interrupted by gasps, moans and the occasional scream of pleasure as she orgasmed continuously around Sasuke’s cock.  
“That’s it, you nasty fucker! Split me open with that big damn log!” Bent over the couch, Rina thrashed and moaned as Sasuke reamed her open, sweat flying from their bodies as he crashed into her again and again.  
   
Hinata soon felt her own orgasm approaching, and as Sasuke pulled out of Rina’s gaping, shaking pussy, she began to come herself. Hinata, in her orgasm-frenzy, lifted one massive breast and began to suck and lick on whatever surface of it she could reach, making her tit shine with her spit and drool.  
   
Sasuke moaned and slid his cock between Rina’s mountainous asscheeks as his cock erupted in come, covering her ass and even shooting up onto her lower back, flecks of it getting in her dark thick hair. They panted for a moment, all three sated for a little while.  
   
Rina soon stood up, pushing Sasuke back with the sheer weight of her rump. She snorted. “Is that the best you can do, limp dick?”  
   
She placed a hand on Sasuke’s chest and pushed him back, and he complied tumbling to the floor. His cock had barely softened at all from his orgasm and Rina crouched above him, fingers wrapped around the tool, guiding it to the moist heat of her entrance. He looked up at her, grinning. It was still so strange for Hinata to see him doing that-but not as strange as seeing him naked about to fuck her own double with the largest cock she’d ever seen. Hinata wondered shamefully if she would have gotten so wet, humping her hand so energetically if Sasuke was fucking some other girl, one that didn’t resemble her almost exactly?  
   
Rina, still crouched over Sasuke, leaned down and kissed him, an angry aggressive move with slobbery spit and a few tugging bites on each other’s lips. Then she leaned back, breathing a little heavily. “Show me what you got, Uchiha.”  
   
Sasuke thrust his hips up as Rina moved her body somewhat, repositioning her holes for him. Hinata gasped as she saw what they were about to do. She had never even fantasized about such a filthy thing. But she was somehow fascinated by the sight of Rina’s tiny asshole spreading around Sasuke’s massive cock, which looked to be rock hard again. Even with both their bodies moving in concert, Sasuke was just too big and Rina too tight for him to penetrate her completely in one thrust.  
   
Rina cried out, throwing her head back. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth, drool dripping down her chin. Sasuke clenched his teeth at how sinfully tight her hole was, forcing more and more of his length inside, sawing his way into the depths of her bowels. Rina’s eyes bulged as she somehow found the strength to raise and lower herself on Sasuke’s titanic dick, her legs splayed out on either side of him, feet firmly planted as he worked himself within her.  
   
“Fuck yes!” She howled, running her hands across her magnificent chest. “Tear that shit up, you motherfucker!”  
   
Her ass connected with his balls and hips, making erratic stattaco sounds, Sasuke’s hips blasting against her ass as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her, pubic hair brushing against her soft pale skin as his large balls smacked her shapely ass. Her flesh rippled and danced, her skin soon turning beet red from the frenzy of her assquake. Rina’s insides gripped his turgid member as he thrust up, tower-like inside her.  
   
“Menma never got so far inside your…ugh…fucking guts, did he, Rina-chan?” Sasuke spurred the Hyugga slut on by smacking her fat ass sharply.  
   
“Ah, shut up, you…bastard. Hah, hunh.” Rina grit her teeth as the pleasure, undercut by just a little bit of pain the way she liked it, grew too much for her. Bucking like a mad horse on Sasuke’s cock, she fell forward, tits collapsing against his chest as she orgasmed, her whole body spasming and shaking as her ass contracted around his cock.  
   
Hinata was close to an orgasm as well and watched with rapt attention as Sasuke softly, almost lovingly stroked Rina’s hair. His cock was still lodged inside her, though he sounded like he was close to finishing himself.  
   
“Let’s put this sound-proofing jutsu of yours to the test, you cheating whore.” Sasuke said, gripping Rina by the waist. Demonstrating remarkable strength he pushed her forward, moving with so that she pinned her on the ground flat on her back, his cock still buried inside her, jostling with each motion.  
   
Swinging her legs forward, Sasuke soon had Rina’s legs flat against her body, wrapping her own arms around them so she was bent like a pretzel.  
   
“Get ready, slut.” He hissed. Then he began to rail her like never before. Rina almost protested, her body taxed by the rough sex, but soon lacked the strength to even speak. She simply yelled, and grunted, and moaned, before wailing over and over, one long continuous scream of mindbreaking orgasm. Sasuke’s hips slammed against her, _wham wham wham_ as Hinata dug her fingers into her dripping snatch, thumb firmly planted against her clit.  
   
She had never imagined sex could be so raw, so aggressive, so hot. How she wished Naruto were here so he could fuck her like that! And she even found herself wishing he was slightly bigger-she doubted she could take all of Sasuke’s cock, and certainly not in her ass (even as she watched Rina began to throw her head from side to side, eyes rolling back in her head as her screaming pleasure drove her mad) but maybe an inch or two more wouldn’t hurt.  
Coming again, having lost count by this point, Hinata’s panties were soaked completely through, her legs trembling like jelly. Falling to the floor, her knees knocked together, legs splayed out as Sasuke roared, his own orgasm approaching.  
   
Pulling his cock out of Rina’s ravaged asshole, Sasuke pointed his cannon dick at Rina’s face, pressing it square against her lips as he begun to erupt, an ever larger comeshot than the last one. His sticky gunk splattered all over Rina’s face, and she sputtered on the stuff, eyeing him with hate while her tongue lashed out to scoop it all up.  
   
“Ah…fuck, that’s good, you big-titted whore.” Sasuke moaned, jacking his cock off and squeezing another handful of thick, long shots of sperm over Rina’s face. So lost in his pleasure was he that Sasuke’s head lolled back a bit, and it almost looked like his eyes passed over the cracked open doorway where Hinata sat. Still he gave no sign of noticing her and she crawled away, weary, passing out almost as soon as she got into bed, hearing the cheating couple’s words.  
   
“I can’t believe you came in my face _again_ you bastard. I’m going to have to wash all this out of my hair before Menma wakes up.”  
   
Sasuke chuckled. “Maybe next time I’ll shoot right into your fucking womb. Then you’ll really have some explaining to do to Menma?”  
   
He sighed. “So, tell me about your new “roomie.”  
   
She huffed. “ _That_ bitch? She’s annoying. And what do you care, you already have a little shy slut to wrap around your cock, Ino, remember?”  
   
He laughed again, a little deeper this time. “Oh, I’m sure she’s not so bad. She is at least, very beautiful.”  
   
It sounded like he was headed out the door, his tawdry affair with Rina over for the moment.  
“So long, Rina-chan.”  
   
With her Byakugan, Hinata could see her double laid flat on the floor, splattered in come, covered in sweat, body trembling with exhaustion.  
   
“Fucking…donkey-dicked bastard.” She moaned, before rising slowly and making her way to go wash up.  
   
If nothing else, Hinata decided as she fell asleep, this world certainly wasn’t dull.  
   
 **To be Continued…**


End file.
